Why Can't I? Wait, I can?
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: Jayden and Emily like each other, and the other knows it. But, the problem is, they're dating someone else. Emilly's boyfriend, Mike (aka, the Green Samurai Ranger) is abusive. What happens when Jayden finds out? What will he do to help Emily? Will their love pull through? Will true love prevail? One-shot!


Why Can't I? Wait, I Can?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or the** **lyrics**** from the song "Why Can't I".**

**Bold:** Lyrics _Italics__:_ thoughts

**Get a load of me, get a load of you**

Jayden walked out the front door of the Shiba House, carrying two trash bags. He saw Emily throwing papers into one of the trash cans. As he walked towards her, he thought, _Wow, she is so beautiful. If she wasn't going out with Mike, and if I wasn't dating Mia, I would ask her out._

Smiling, he said as he walked up behind her, "Hey, Em."

"Hey", she replied, sniffling.

Noticing that she was crying, he put the bags down, and putting a hand on her shoulder, he said, "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked at him, thinking, _No, I'm not, Jay. But I don't know what you can do to help._

Jayden looked into her big brown eyes, and after a moment, he said, "Ok."

Wiping her eyes, she smiled, and said, "So, what's up?" At the same time, she was thinking, _He is so handsome. If he wasn't dating Mia, and if I wasn't dating Mike, I would ask him out._

Jayden smiled, and said, "Just bringing out the trash. What about you?"

Noticing that his hand was still on her shoulder, "Same here."

Jayden frowned, and said as he took his hand off of her shoulder, "What exactly were you throwing away?"

"Nothing really. Just some papers I didn't want."

Seeing that she was trying not to cry again, he pulled her into a hug. When she winced, he pulled away, and said,"What's wrong?"

Emily backed up, saying, "I fell out of bed, last night. I'm really sore."

Mike stuck his head out the door as they back away from each other, and yelled, "Emily!"

Emily flinched, and said as she put her head down and walked away, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Jayden turned to watch her go through the door. _Why did she flinch when Mike called her?_ He picked up the bags, put them in the trash can, and closed the lid. He walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

**Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be**

Jayden was walking by Mike's room, when he heard Mike and Emily talking. He stopped, and when he saw that the door was slightly open, he looked into the room. Emily was sitting on the bed with her head down, and Mike was standing in front of her, arms crossed.

"What took you so long out there?"

"I was throwing away what you told me to throw away. And, I was talking to Jayden."

"It's about time you threw those stupid things away."

"They're not stupid, Mike."

Emily got up, and started to go towards the door. Jayden ran down the hall, and around the corner, where he could still hear.

Mike grabbed her wrist, and said as she winced and turned around, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back by 9:00."

"Did I say you could go anywhere?"

"Please? It's just a walk, Mike."

"Fine, but be back by nine." He let go of her wrist, and she walked out.

As she walked past him, Jayden thought, _What's going on?_ He waited until she went outside, and then he followed her. When he got to the trash cans, he opened the one with Emily's papers in it, got the papers out, closed the lid, and ran after her.

He followed her to the park, and hid behind a big oak tree, as she sat on one of the benches. He looked at the papers.

_Her songs? Mike made her throw away her songs. Her songs aren't stupid._

He walked over, and sat down beside her.

She looked at him, and said, "Jayden? What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Emily looked away, and said, "I needed to get away for awhile."

Jayden handed her the papers, saying, "Here."

After seeing her shocked face, he said, "Em, why did you throw your songs away?"

"I didn't want them anymore." _I'm scared of what Mike would've done if I didn't listen._

"You and I both know that isn't true. You love those songs." _Don't you know you can trust me?_

After a pause, he said, "Emily, what happened to the real you? What happened to the fun-loving girl? I don't know you anymore."

She looked at him, and said, "What do you mean?" _She's buried deep inside._

"You've changed. You're not fun-loving and energetic anymore. What happened?" _I'm here for you._

She looked down, and said, "It's nothing, really." _I want to tell you so bad. But, I don't know if I can._

He put his hand on hers, and said, "Why do you flinch when Mike calls you? Why did he tell you to throw your songs away?" _I'll protect you._

After a moment, she looked up at him, and said with tears in her eyes, "Jayden, I have something to tell you, and to show you. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise, Emily."

Taking a deep breath, she said, "When I first started dating Mike, she was sweet, kind, and funny. But, lately, he's changed." _I'm doing the right thing._

"Changed how?" _Is she gonna tell me?_

Emily slowly pulled her jacket off, leaving her in only her tanktop. _Am I doing the right thing?_

He looked at her arms, and, in disbelief, said, "Mike did this to you?"

She nodded, and said, "That's not all."

She pulled off her tanktop, leaving her in her sports bra.

When he saw the gigantic bruise covering her back, he said, "Oh, Em. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because, he said that if I told anyone, or gave anything away, he would kill them, and then kill me." _I don't want anyone I love getting hurt._

"Why haven't you broken up with him?"

"He won't let me."

"How long has this been happening?"

"It started a month after we started dating."

"Em, you've been dating for four months. You should've told me."

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't really care about myself getting hurt, but when it comes to my friends, and someone I love, I won't risk it."

"I care."

"What?"

"I care if you get hurt."

**Holding hands with you, when we're out at night  
****Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
****And I've got someone waiting too**

Jayden stood up, held his hand out, and said, "Come on."

"I can't go back yet."

"I know. I'll buy you your favorite icecream."

Emily stood up, and smiled as she took his hand.

They walked out of the park, and across the street, not knowing they were being followed.

"You really care if I get hurt?"

"Yes."

They walked into the icecream shop, got their icecream, and sat down in one of the booths.

As she took a bite of hers, she said, "This isn't like a date or anything, right? 'Cause it wouldn't be right. We're both dating someone else."

"No, Em. This is just two friends having icecream."

"Not that I wouldn't want this to be a date."

"You would?"

She nodded, and he said, "Me too."

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get some more sprinkles."

She got up, and when she walked off, he took out his sammuraizer, and said as he made a symbol, "Symbol power, sprinkles."

She sat down, and smiled as she said, "I saw that."

He smiled, and said, "This is fun."

"Yeah. So, how're you and Mia doing?"

"I don't know, Em. I like her, but I don't know if I want to date her anymore. I like someone else more."

When she looked at the clock on the wall, she gasped, and said, "It's 8:55! It'll take 10 minutes just to get back to the house. He said to be back by 9:00!"

As they stood up, Jayden grabbed her hand, and as they ran out, he said, "Come on!"

They ran down the street, and through the park. Jayden looked at his watch, and said, "8:59!"

"We'll never make it!"

Jayden grabbed his sammuraizer out of his pocket, and yelled as he made a symbol, "Symbol power, home!"

(Five Seconds Later)

Both are outside of the gate. They ran in, and Jayden said as they approached the door, "You go on."

Emily ran in, and Jayden waited, and then went in. _I hope she's ok._ He felt his blood boil. _If he hurts her again, he'll pay for it._ He went into his room.

Emily nervously knocked on Mike's door.

"Come in, and shut the door."

Emily slowly opened the door, walked in, and shut the door.

Mike got up from the bed, and said, "You're late."

As she got closer, she backed up, saying, "Just by a few seconds." Her back hit the wall. But, he still came closer.

As he came up to her and stopped, he said, "Didn't I say by 9:00?" He grabbed her arms, making her wince. "Didn't I?"

She nodded, near tears. _Jayden! Please stop him!_

He slammed her against the wall, making her fall. "You're so stupid!"

She was crying now. She tried to get up, but her breath had been knocked out of her.

He started kicking her in the stomach, and said, "You never learn, do you?"

"Mike, please stop!"

Finally, he stopped, and sat on the bed, while she cried on the floor, holding her stomach. "Why was Jayden with you?"

"I-I don't know what you're ta-talking a-about."

He yelled, making her jump and shriek in fear, "Don't lie to me! I had you followed."

She kept crying. "I'm sorry, Mike."

She slowly got up, and walked over to him. Sitting on the bed behind him, she said, "Mike?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't back on time, and for lying about being with Jayden. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"I don't like hurting you, Emily."

He looked at her, and she nodded.

She slowly got on her knees on the bed, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm giving you a massage."

He eventually relaxed as she massaged his shoulders, but he could tell she was still very tense.

"You don't have to be so tense all the time."

"I can't help it." _I have to be._

He quickly turned, making her gasp and pull her hands away, falling backwards so that she was on the back.

She sat up, and said as she hugged her knees, "Please, don't hurt me anymore."

He moved over to her, and said as he touched her arm, "I won't."

He slowly leaned in.

Not moving, she said, "What're you doing?"

Right as he touched his lips to hers, he said, "Shh."

If she was shocked, she didn't let him know. _This isn't what I expected! Why is he kissing me? Jay, I wish you were here._

(the next day)

**What it is, It's just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming**

Mia stuck her head in Emily's room, and said, "Come on, Em! Take that sweater off!"

"No, I'm cold!"

Mia said as she ran down the hall, "Hurry up!"

Emily sighed. _Do I tell Jayden? I need to tell him._

She took out her laptop, opened it, sat on her bed, and typed an e-mail to Jayden: I need to talk to you. Something happened. Em.

She took a deep breath as she closed the laptop, and left the room with her towel. _I hope he gets it._

Jayden was in his room, trying to find his sunscreen. He heard his laptop beep, so he looked at it. He read it in his mind. _I need to talk to you. Something happened. Em._ He closed the lid, found the sunscreen, and ran out.

(at the beach)

They walked out onto the sand. Mike said, "Emily, are you coming?"

Emily sat in the sand, and said, "I'll be there in a little bit."

Kevin chased Mia down to the water, and Mike followed, leaving Jayden standing beside Emily, arms crossed.

"What happened?"

"He slammed me against the wall, and kicked me in the stomach. He knows I was with you."

"How?"

"He had me followed."

"Does he know you told me?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. That's less inflicted pain on you."

"I guess."

Mike yelled from the waves, "Emily, come on!"

Jayden said as Emily got up, "You don't have to go to him, you know."

"Yes, I do."

As she ran down the beach, she said, "Coming!"

When Mike looked up, he saw Jayden glaring at him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. _She told him._

As Emily came up to him, he said, "You told him, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me."

Emily put her head down, and slowly nodded.

"You know what happens now, don't you?"

Emily looked up quickly, and said, "No, Mike. Please don't do this." _I can't die, not yet. Jayden, help!_

"Get on you knees."

"Mike-"

"Do it!"

Emily slowly got on her knees, and looked at Jayden from the corner of her eye. _Jay!_

Mike put his hands on her head, and right as she said, "Jay-!", he pushed her head under.

Jayden, who had been watching, ran into the water, while saying, "Mike, stop!" _Emily!_

Kevin and Mia stopped, turned, and started running.

Kevin yelled, "Mike, what are you doing?"

When Jayden reached Mike, he punched him, making him let Emily go.

Mike fell into the water, and as Jayden pulled Emily up, he said, "Kevin, hold him."

Kevin picked Mike up by the arm, and held his arms behind his back.

Jayden picked Emily, now unconscious, up, and ran to shore, followed by the other three.

Mia said as Jayden laid Emily on the sand, "Is she gonna be ok?"

Jayden said as she dropped to her knees beside Emily and put her head onto her lap, "I don't know."

Getting in Mike's face, he said, "What the heck is wrong with you? What makes you think you can beat her up all the time, and treat her like this?"

He took out his sammuraizer, made a symbol, and said, "Symbol power, rope bind."

Ropes appeared, and wrapped around Mike. Kevin let him go, causing Mike to fall to the ground. He glared up at the other rangers.

Jayden picked up Mike's sammuraizer from the sand, which had fallen out of his pocket.

"You won't be needing this anymore. Not where you're going."

He opened his own sammuraizer, dialed Ji's number, and waited, looking at Emily with worried eyes.

"Ji, I'm sending Mike home. I need you to call the police. He tried to kill Emily."

He closed his sammuraizer, and as he knelt by Emily, he looked at Kevin. "Kev, send him home."

Kevin nodded, took out his sammuraizer, and said as he made a symbol, "Symbol power, home."

Mike disappeared.

Kevin knelt by Mia, and said, "What do we do?"

Jayden took Emily from Mia, and said, "Em."

When she didn't stir, he said, "Come on, Emily, wake up." _Please, Em, don't leave me._

Emily's eyes fluttered open, and Mia said, "Thank goodness."

Emily looked around for a second, before she gasped, and tried to get away.

Jayden said, "It's ok, Em. He's gone."

Emily hugged him, and said as she started to cry, "He found out."

Jayden held her tight, and said, "It's ok, Em."

Mia looked at Jayden, and thought, _He really cares for her._

Emily sneezed, and started coughing.

Kevin said, "We'd better get her home, before she catches a cold, or worse, pneumonia."

Jayden nodded, and stood up, holding Emily bridal style.

"Jayden, I can walk. Put me down."

"No."

"But, Jay-"

"Emily, I'm carrying you. End of discussion." _I don't want to let you go._

Emily said, as she smiled and her eyes started to close, "Yes, sir."

Jayden chuckled, and said, "Smart-eleck. Go to sleep, Em. We'll be home before you know it."

"'Kay."

(twenty minutes later)

They walked in, and Ji came down the hallway.

Mia asked as they headed towards the girls' room, "Did the police come yet?"

"They just left, a few minutes ago."

Jayden laid Emily down on her bed, and said, "I'm gonna go get her something to drink for when she wakes up."

Kevin smiled, and said, "Yeah, 'cause we all know Emily always thirsty when she wakes up."

Jayden walked out, Mia watching him.

"I'll be right back."

Mia walked out.

**Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it, so tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?**

(kitchen)

Jayden poured some sweet tea into a cup. He turned around, and saw Mia looking at him.

"I didn't know you were in here."

"That was the point. You seem to care deeply for her."

"What do you mean?"

"It's ok, Jayden. You're a great friend, but we've grown apart in our relationship."

After a second, she added, "And I happen to know that she likes you, too."

"Really?"

Mia nodded, and said as she hugged him, "It's ok, Jayden. We've fallen away from each other, and like someone else. Go get your princess."

He smiled, and ran to the girls' room. He found Emily awake, and he ran to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're ok."

She smiled, and he said, "Mike's not gonna bother you anymore. He's gone."

She hugged him, and said, "Thank you, Jay."

When he pulled away, he kissed her. When he pulled back, she said, "What was that?"

"Em, will you go out with me?"

"What about Mia?"

"It's ok. She agrees that we need to see other people."

She smiled, and said, "Yes, Jay. I will go out with you."

They laughed, and kissed.

THE END


End file.
